Wanna help me with something?
by Wait.I.KNOW.YOU
Summary: Third character is Jerome. Patricia wakes up one morning and fells horny, so she decides to take care of it. And in the proses wakes Mara up. What happens next? Please read and review if I should continue!
1. Chapter 1

Patricia Williamson squirmed in bed and sighed. She opened her eyes and squinted against the morning sun shining in through the curtains of her bedroom window.

"Oooooh," she murmured softly, gliding her hands under the sheet. A hot shiver swept over her hot virgin body as her hands settled on her small  
plump tits.

Her nipples hardened and a tremor in her pussy made her hips jerk. Eager and hot, she kicked off the sheet and pulled her black baby-doll nightie from her lithe virgin body.

Shaking, she caressed her bare tits, her breathing shallow, raspy. Her smooth silky flesh felt as if it were on fire.

"Oh, damn," she muttered, writhing on her back. Her glassy blue-green eyes stared down at her tits and massaging fingers. It was almost as if she were watching someone else fondle her creamy tit mounds. She squeezed them and moaned, her thighs clapping tightly together, the squishy cream of her pussy soaking the crotch of her panties.

With one hand still caressing and massaging her plump tits, Patricia moved her other hand to her black bikini bottoms. Teasing herself, she slipped her hand into her panties and played with the soft silky hair of her red-thatched virgin pussy. Her breath caught in her throat and she spread her legs.

"Mmmm," she purred, dipping one finger through the wet slippery gash of her cunt. "Oooooh!" Her hips jerked up as the tip of her finger glided over her blood-filled sensitive clit. "Unnnn!"

Trembling, she stroked her pussy, the tip of her tongue flicking over her parted lips to keep them moist as she gasped air into her lungs. Warm pussy-cream drenched her urgent fingers and the sweet scent of her turned-on pussy drifted up to make her head spin.

Panting, she tore off her panties, exposing her bare pussy. She closed her eyes, pretending her boyfriend was at the foot of the bed watching her. "Ooooh, Jerome. Look at me." It was a hoarse whisper of desperation.

She spread her legs wide, parted the satiny folds of her cunt and rolled her hips. The red glistening slit of her virgin fuckhole was completely displayed. "I'm so wet, Jerome," she whispered. She pinched her clit and shuddered as tiny spasms rippled through her writhing body.

Whimpering, Patricia rolled over onto her belly. She pressed her tits against the mattress, her nipples pleasurably sore as she rubbed them against the sheet. "Un ... un ... un."

Keeping her legs spread, Patricia reached around, and she parted the cheeks of her firm heart-shaped ass. "Look, Jerome," she moaned, her words muffled against a pillow. She exposed her wrinkled pinkish-brown asshole and squirmed.

"I'm so hot!" she gasped, writhing on her belly. She brought her hands under her body, raking her nails over her clit. Spasms caromed through her virgin fuckhole and warm sticky pussy-cream oozed out over her frantic fingers.

Dizzy with lust, Patricia rolled out of bed, staggering on wobbly legs to the closet door. From dilated blue-green eyes, she stared hotly at her slim naked body. She pouted, wishing her tits were bigger, her hips more round, and the silky red hair around her pussy were thicker. "Damn," she moaned, rubbing her body. She pushed her tits together, making them appear larger.

"Unnnn." The heat in her pussy spread, exciting her in its sizzling warmth.

Quivering and panting, she staggered back to the bed, not wanting to look at her slim body, knowing her boyfriend would not be into fucking her, yet. Sprawled out on her back, she played with her wet seeping pussy. Her body quaked as her fingers groped and massaged her hard pulsing clit.

"Oh ... oh ... oh," she panted, her innocent face flushed with excitement.

With her small plump tits jiggling, Patricia worked the juices of her virgin pussy into a frothy lather. Cream soaked her fingers and oozed down her cunt crack, staining the sheets. She gulped in air, her hips jerking. "Oooh, I'm so hot."

Her writhing body began to twitch sporadically. The insides of her cunt pulsed and oozed creamy juices into the empty channel of her virgin fuckhole.

With her legs slapping frantically up and down, Patricia raced wildly toward her climax. She clawed her clit with one hand, scratched the fingers of her other hand through her red sensitive pussy. Her nipples swelled, jiggling on the peaks of her creamy tits. She humped up, trembled, her orgasm a breath away.

"Oh, shit!" she gasped, her blue-green eyes widening. "Ooooh, I'm gonna ... cum!"

Gulping back her pounding heart, Patricia's fingers devastated her clit and the opening of her virgin pussy. "I'm cumming," she moaned, trying to keep her voice down. The last thing she wanted to do was wake her friend in the other room. "Ooooh ... I'm ... cumming."

Hot spasmodic orgasms swept over Patricia's writhing twisting body. The muscles inside her wet overheated cunt pulsed, gripping an imaginary cock. "I'm cumming ... unnnn."

She bucked up from the bed, hot pussycream gushing from her climaxing cunt. The frothy white cum flowed over her fingers, down her pussy crack, and widened the dark stain on the sheet. "Ooooh, Jerome. I want you!"

She thrashed on her back, her head snapping from side to side, her red hair slashing across her face. She strained her neck and arched her back as another orgasm tore through her pussy like a hot poker. Tits flopping, hips jerking, she twisted and writhed on the bed, her little body in the throes of another even more intense orgasm.

Clawing her clit and pussy, she jerked up and flipped over onto her belly. "Unnnnn," she moaned, her cries lost in the pillow. She slammed her hips forward, mangling her clit between her fingers. The sweet tender meat of her asscheeks jiggled, the flesh stained with pussy-cum.

"Oh ... oh ... ahhhh!" She ground her climaxing body over the mattress, crushing her tits beneath her. Legs flopping, clit mashed against her fingers, she jerked up, crashed down, her screams lost in the pillow.

Gasping and drooling, Patricia humped her fingers, her ass jerking and twisting wildly. Hot orgasms washed over her trembling body and she rocked frantically, the bed squeaking beneath her.

"Ahhhh!" Her young body stiffened, quivered, then relaxed as she seemed to melt into the bed. Panting, she lay there, tingling sensations seeping over her as the intensity of her orgasms left her weak, yet unsatisfied.

**...**

Mara Jaffray, Patricia friend, stood in the doorway separating their two rooms. She was wearing only a pair of panties. Her tits, larger and fuller than Patricia's, were tingling. She swallowed the lump in her throat and giggled.

Patricia lifted her head, her face filling with shock as she stared at her friend. Quickly, she rolled over, a sheepish grin on her face. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to watch you cream all over the fuckin' bed," she said, coming into Patricia's room. "Damn ... I heard the bed squeaking from my room."

"You gonna tell on me?" Patricia asked, a tinge of fear skipping through her young body.

"Why should I tell?" Mara said. She plopped on the bed, her large tits bouncing erotically.

Patricia leered jealously at her friend's plump creamy tits. She began to tingle all over. She also became aware of her own naked body and her friend's leering looks.

"Is your pussy all wet?" Mara asked, her voice husky, her browneyes glassy and dilated.

"My pussy's always wet," Patricia giggled. She spread her legs. "See for yourself."

Mara gasped as she leered hungrily at her friend's virgin pussy.

"How 'bout you?" Patricia asked boldly. "Is your pussy always wet?"

Mara sighed and peeled off her panties. "I wake up the same way every morning ... hot and wet."

Patricia sat up, her small firm tits jiggling. She licked her lips, enjoying the sight of her friend's dark brown cunt hair. "You still a virgin?"

Mara pouted. "I think I'll always be a virgin," she said. "I know you are."

Patricia stroked her fingers through her own wet steamy cunt slit, coating her fingers with pussy-cream. "All I think about is getting fucked," she admitted.

"Maybe if we make it together, we can have some fun."

Patricia sighed as a trickling spasm rippled through her pussy. "I'll pretend I'm a boy."

Mara crawled up beside her friend and wrapped her arms around her. "God, this is going to be fun."

Patricia melted into her friend's arms. "You ever do this before?" she whispered.

"Never," Mara said. She rubbed her body against Patricia's. "I'm creaming."

"Me, too!" Patricia gasped. She pressed her lips to her friend's mouth, her tongue flicking out into Mara's open mouth.

Mara gulped, sucking on her friend's tongue. She squirmed, forcing her thigh between Patricia's legs. Warm pussy-cream coated her skin.

"Unnnn," Patricia purred. She jerked her hips, gliding her cunt along her friend's smooth silky thigh. Her mouth came away from Mara's lips. "Ooooh, Mara. This is great."

"It's gonna get better, too!" Mara gasped. "Christ, you're really creaming my leg."

"Unnn, I know," Patricia moaned, the inside of her pussy bubbling with warm sticky cunt cream. She shoved her thigh between Mara's legs, pressed it up against her cunt. "Ooooh, you're creaming, too."

They clung to each other, their tits, sensitive and ripe, mashed against each other's. Their hips jerked and their cunts pulsed, oozing hot buttery cream. Their mouths locked and their tongues explored, the spit in their mouths drenching their faces.

Patricia pulled away from her friend. Panting, her blue-green eyes glowing, she leered at Mara's lush body sprawled out on the bed. "I'm tired of kissing. I wanna do more."

Mara caught her breath. "If you had a cock, you could break my cherry."

Patricia brought her mouth to her friend's plump ripe tits. She flashed her tongue over one swollen nipple. "I don't have a prick, so my mouth will have to do."

"Ahhhh!" Mara gasped. She squirmed, waiting for Patricia to devour her tits. "Suck 'em, Patricia. Suck 'em and bite them like a boy would do."

"I will," Patricia whispered. "I'm gonna suck every part of your body, then you can do the same to me."

"Yes," Mara moaned. She spread her legs and reached for Patricia's small cherry-capped tits. She squeezed, making her friend moan. "Make me crazy."

Patricia's head was spinning. She got comfortable on the bed, fondled her friend's tits, and her blue-green eyes fixed hungrily on the girl's swollen pink nipples. In the next instant, she brought her mouth to one jiggling tit and sucked.

"Ahhhh!" Mara panted. "Bite! Bite!"

Patricia lost her mind. Gobbling on her friend's tits had her crazy. She feasted on Mara's cherry-red nipples, making the tips hard. She slobbered her spit over the girl's soft creamy skin, her tongue working over every warm inch of her friend's huge tits.

Mara writhed on her back. Her brown-fringed pussy was creaming, soaking her ass-crack and thighs as she squeezed her legs together. "Ooooh, bite me, Patricia. Bite my fuckin' tits."

Patricia, her face smeared with drool, used her teeth. She nipped at her friend's nipples, biting and sucking her white silky skin, turning it red. In seconds she had Mara wailing in ecstasy.

"Ooooh, Patricia! Patricia!" Mara forgot about mauling Patricia's tits. She dropped her hands to claw the sheet. The inside of her pussy pulsed each time Patricia took a deep suck on her tits. "I'm creaming ... unnnn!"

Patricia lifted her head and saw what she had done to her friend's tits. Panting noisily, she climbed over Mara's body, straddling one of Mara's long outstretched legs. She ground her cunt against Mara's knee and whimpered. "I'm so hot, Mara!"

"Me, too," Mara moaned, leering hotly at her friend.

Patricia's hips were jerking. Her small tits jiggled, her nipples feeling as if they were going to burst. "I'm creaming ... Christ, Mara. I'm creaming your fuckin' knee."

"I feel it!" Mara gasped. She jerked up her knee, smashing it against Patricia's cunt, and watched her friend's face twist into a mask of lust.

"Aghhh!" Patricia wailed, almost toppling off her friend's knee. "Jesus,  
Mara. I'm so fuckin' hot!"

"My pussy, Patricia. Eat my pussy." Mara was shaking, the inside of her  
virgin cunt on fire. "Eat my pussy. Make me cum!"

Drunk with desire, Patricia stared down between Mara's parted legs,  
gazing greedily at the red gash of her cunt. "Then you eat me ...  
right?" The words came from her mouth in gasping pants.

"Yes ... yes," Mara moaned. "Oh, God, get the hell off my leg and eat  
my pussy. "

Jerome Clark, having heard noises coming the upstairs bedroom when he went to get somerhing to drink, had climbed the stairs. Curious, he peeked into Patricia's bedroom. A hot  
jolt of passion churned his gut. He gulped and leered at his two naked  
friends. Instantly, he had a hard-on, a hard-on that ached painfully.  
He stared, his gaze traveling over Patricia's lithe body as she climbed  
off Mara's knee.

"Shit," Patricia moaned. "I'm shaking all over."

"Eat me," Mara begged. "Christ. Make me cum." She rubbed her own swollen tits.

Patricia enjoyed the power she held over her friend. "I'll eat your pussy," she said.

She dragged a finger up through Mara's wet seeping cunt. "When I'm ready."

Hot spasms caromed through Mara's twisting body. "You little bitch," she moaned. "Eat my cunt and stop teasing."

Patricia had no intention of stopping her erotic game. She pinched Mara's clit, making her friend writhe and scream. "You better stop howling, or someone will hear you."

"You bitch!" Mara gasped.

"I'm a bitch," Patricia tormented. "I'm the bitch who's gonna suck your cunt and make you cream. You better be nice to me."

"I will," Mara promised. "I'll do anything you want."

Patricia massaged her friend's cunt, pinching the girl's hard throbbing clit and running her finger up and down her sopping cunt slit. "Will you eat my asshole out with your tongue and suck it?"

"Yes," Mara moaned. "Anything! Anything!"

Patricia twisted Mara clit with her fingers, then dropped onto her belly. She licked the juice-stained flesh of Mara's inner thighs, her head spinning, her own cunt dripping. She sucked and chewed on Mara's thighs, her mouth getting closer and closer to her friend's overheated cunt.

Mara writhed on her back, her tits flopping, her nails clawing the sheet. She humped up, whimpering under her frirnd's mouth. "My pussy," she pleaded. "Eat me!"

For a second, Patricia stared at her friend's pussy. It was red, the velvety folds swollen, glistening with a filmy cream that oozed from the inside of her cunt. She swallowed hard, her blue-green eyes glazed with lust.

"Eat me," Mara howled. She humped up, her ass coming off the bed. She twisted her hips, moaning, anxious for her frien's tongue to put out the raging fire in her steamy pussy. "Eat me!"

Patricia scooted her hands under Mara's jiggling ass, digging her nails into the soft flesh. She fused her mouth to Mara's pussy and sucked.

"Aghhhh!" Mara wailed, her body trembling wildly. "Ooooh, Patricia! Patricia!

Warm pussy-cream flowed over Patricia's face. She sucked, drawing sticky cream into her mouth. The taste of her friend's pussy made her dizzy and her cunt contracted sporadically, pulsing, gripping an imaginary cock.

"Suck," Mara moaned. "Ooooh, suck me, Patricia!" She thrashed on the bed, her pussy flowing, her cunt feeling as if it was being sucked from her body. "Oooh, Patricia!"

Jerome watched, not believing what his eyes were witnessing. His friend, who he known since they were here, one of which was his girlfriend,were acting and carrying on like two oversexed whores. It blew his mind. He rubbed his cock through his pants and pushed the door open another few inches to get a better view.

Patricia wormed her tongue between the velvety folds of her friend's hot pussy. She lapped hungrily at the flowing juices, swallowing them as her tongue penetrated the entrance to Mara's virgin fuckhole. She raked her friend's ass, making her howl and twist on the bed.

Mara arched her back, jerked her hips and smashed her cunt into Patricia's face. "My clit, Patricia! Chew my fuckin' clit!"

Patricia plastered her mouth tightly to her friend's pussy, chewed sadistically on the loose folds and sucked warm cream into her mouth. Her fingers scratched the sensitive flesh of her friend's ass as she sought the crack and the tiny ring of her asshole.

Mara squirmed, bucking her hips. Her mouth opened as Patricia fingers clawed her asshole. "Ooooh, no," she cried. "Don't!"

It was too late. Patricia finger jabbed viciously into Mara's asshole. She twisted it, her friend's cries of anguish turning her on. She jabbed another finger into her friend's asshole, finger-fucking her tiny shitter as she gobbled hungrily on Mara's overflowing pussy.

Mara's eyes widened. The pain of Patricia's ass-stabbing fingers blended with the pleasure of Patricia's cunt-sucking mouth. It drove Mara wild and she bucked and twisted maniacally on the bed.

Patricia darted her tongue into Mara's fuckhole, felt the thin skin of her cherry. Hot cream bathed her tongue as she licked quickly through her friend's gaping cunt slit. Her own hips jerked, her clit brushing against the sheet. Spasms rippled through her pussy, spasms that made her eat her squealing friend at a more frenzied pace.

Mara lurched up, then slammed down. Her hips rotated in tight quick circles. "My clit! Make me cum!" She shoved forward, mangled her clit against Patricia's teeth. "Aghhhh!"

Patricia's face was soaked with sticky cunt cream. She twisted her fingers inside Mara's asshole, jabbing them in and out quickly, her friend's screams and twisting body telling her that she was having a ball. She sucked hard, ready to give Mara what she wanted-an orgasm.

"Yessss," Mara hissed, sensing Patricia was ready to make her cum. "I'm so close. Bite my clit! Make me cum!" She was delirious, her body quaking, swirling at the peak, needing only Patricia's teeth to take her over the edge.

Patricia latched her teeth into Mara blood-filled clit. With her friend's clit a prisoner of her teeth, she lashed her tongue over the ultra-sensitive tip. Cream gushed from Mara's cunt.

Mara wrenched her body, stiffened, then went into wild frantic convulsions. "I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" she wailed, not caring who heard her screams of lust. "I'm creaming, Patricia!"

Patricia knew it. Mara's pussy-cum was drowning her. She held on tightly to Mara's clit, her tongue whipping back and forth over the tip. She sucked, almost tearing Mara's clit from her twisting body.

"Aghhhh! I'm cumming! I'm cum ... ing!" Mara went insane. She pounded the bed with her fists, lifted her legs, grabbed them by the ankles, stretching them wide as she twisted her hips and ground her cunt into her friend's mouth.

Patricia buried her face against Maa's pussy. She chewed on her clit, sucked it and whipped it with her tongue. Cum flowed into her mouth, over her face and down her chin. She jabbed hard, stabbing her fingers in and out of Mara's shitter as her friend thrashed and jerked on the bed, a prisoner of her mouth and ass-ripping fingers.

Mara arched her back, then dropped her legs. Her neck strained as her head snapped from side to side. Her hips lurched up, twisted, then slammed down, driving Patricia's fingers deeper into her asshole. "Oooooh, Patricia! I can't stop! I can't stop!"

Patricia didn't want her friend to stop. For the first time in her life, she was really enjoying sex. Even sucking her friend off was better than playing with herself alone in bed. She ravaged her friend's pussy, chewing madly on Mara's throbbing clit, sucking hard and lashing her tongue.

Mara ground her ass down onto Patricia's fingers and screamed as Patricia's nails raked the walls of her tight shitter. She shoved forward, mashed her clit into Patricia's chewing teeth. "Ooooh! Oooooh!" She bucked up, grabbed her flopping tits and mauled them with her hands.

Patricia chewed harder. She jabbed another finger into her friend'sasshole, making Mara jerk up from the bed. Her free hand came out from under Mara's body and she used her nails on Mara's sizzling flesh, clawing it wildly, leaving red lines all over her creamy white skin.

Mara's legs stiffened. A shuddering explosion ripped through her empty cunt. She fell back on the bed, twitching, whimpering, her clit and asshole still controlled by her lust-crazed friend. "No ... more! No more," she begged.

Patricia released her friend's clit and sucked one last time, taking a river of pussy-cum into her mouth. She yanked her fingers from Mara's asshole, then lifted her head from between her legs. Cunt-cum coated her features, dripped from her chin. "Now, it's my turn," she panted.

Jerome watched it all as Mara ate Patricia's asshole and pussy until she climaxed. Slowly and quietly, he stepped away from the partially open door and went back downstairs, his cock aching and his forehead dotted with sweat.

"I never had so much fun in my life," Patricia moaned. "After breakfast I wanna come back up here and do everything all over again."

"When everyone goes out," Mara said. "Shit, the way we were screaming, it was a wonder they didn't come up and catch us."

Patricia giggled. "I wonder what they'd do?"

"Beat our asses," Mara said, climbing out of bed.

Patricia thought about her father whipping her ass. She shivered, imagining her dad's big hand cracking her ass and turning it hot and  
red. "Maybe it would be fun."

"You're crazy," Mara said. "I'm goin' in my room and get dressed for breakfast. You better get dressed, too."

"I will," Patricia said dreamily. She rolled out of bed, her thoughts on her boyfriend as she dressed.

**Please review! I may have another chapter or so after this, but I need reviews! Sorry if they seemed a little out of character! This is set at the beginning of season one I guess before school started, and before Joy got token away, and before Nina came, and before Nina and Mara switched rooms!**


	2. Chapter 2

Patricia lay quietly in bed, the curtains on the window parted, the moon lighting the room in erotic shadows. Her legs were spread, the sheet kicked off her slim body.

"Mmmmm," she purred, rubbing her hands over her nightie, squeezing her tits through the thin sexy material. "Whatta day."

She slipped her hand into her bikini bottoms, stroking her pussy while thinking of her friend's mouth sucking frantically at her cunt. "Ooooh, God."

It had been a fantastic day of sex with her friend. They had made it together in every room in the house after Jerome, Trudy, and Victor had gone out.

Patricia squeezed her thighs together. Warm pussy-cream oozed from her fuckhole, coating her fingers as she wondered if she should go into Mara's room and wake her up. She decided not to. Tomorrow would be another day and the other house occuopants would be gone again.

Jerome tiptoed down the hall, and he peeked into Patricia's room. His gut churned as he watched his girlfriend play with herself. In seconds, his prick was throbbing,aching painfully in the tight confines of his pants. He found that his breathing was raspy, shallow. He fought his lust and hunger for his girlfriend, but couldn't tear himself away from the door. He had to watch.

Patricia squirmed on the bed, her hand caressing the velvety folds of her sizzling pussy. Her eyes widened and she glimpsed the shadow of her boyfriend in the hall. A gasp caught in her throat, and her first thought was to cover herself up and feign sleep.

Instead, a hot smile spread over her full mouth. This was her chance. If he was looking, maybe she could turn him on. Her innocent mind never conceived anything else happening.

"Ooooh," she murmured softly, massaging her small plump tits through her nightie. "I'm so hot." She spread her legs again and glided one hand up through her seeping pussy. "Mmmmm."

Jerome almost choked. The palms of his hands were sweaty and his mouth was dry. He couldn't stand it. All day the image of his two naked friends had haunted him, kept his head reeling.

He coughed loud enough for Patricia to hear, waited a few seconds, then opened the door.

Patricia's breath caught in her throat. She pretended to be surprised and quickly brought her hand out from her panties. "Is that you, Jerome?" she whispered.

"Yes, Patricia," Jeorme said hoarsely. "Just checking to see if you were asleep." He started to go, the ache in his groin keeping him from leaving his daughter's bedroom.

"Sit with me for a minute, Jeorme," Patricia sighed. "Please."

Jeorme sat on the edge of the bed. His gut was churning as he leered at his friend's small tits pressing against the top of her frilly nightie. He could see the outline of her swollen nipples and the sight sent a hot jolt of lust through his cum-crammed balls.

Patricia squirmed on her back and stretched. Her nightie slipped up, baring her soft belly. Her bikini bottoms hugged her slim hips, leaving an erotic display of creamy virgin flesh displayed for her boyfriend's pleasure.

Jeorme stared, his gaze roaming anxiously over Patricia's lithe body. He stared at her crotch, where only a few minutes ago the girl's hand had been playing. His breath came out as if someone had kicked him in the stomach.

"I can't sleep, Jerome," she whispered hotly. "I feel all funny inside." She squirmed, shivering under her boyfriend's leering glances.

She wriggled her hips, parted her legs and inched her nightie up higher, exposing her rib cage. "Will you rub my belly for me? Maybe it'll help me to relax."

Jeorme groaned as he brought his hand to the silky flesh of his girlfriend's stomach and began caressing her. Touching her sent a tremor caroming through his balls, and it took all of his willpower to keep from ripping her nightie off and raping her virgin body.

"Mmmmm. It feels good, Jerome," she sighed. She rested her hand on his thigh and felt him stiffen. Hot spasms ripped through her pussy. She placed her other hand on his as he moved his hand in wider bolder strokes. "Nnnnn, I like it, Jeorme."

As if he were hypnotized, Jerome watched his hand, covered with hers, skim her sizzling smooth flesh. "Maybe I should let you get some sleep." His voice was ragged, coated with desire for his virgin girlfriend.

"Oh, no, Jeorme," she pouted. "Stay with me." She moved her hand slowly up his thigh, her fingers an inch away from the bulging hard-on in his pants.

"Rub me 'til I fall asleep." She inched his hand under her nightie, causing his fingers to almost touch her small sensitive tits. A soft sigh escaped her lips.

Jerome fought the urge to span the flesh of his daughter's tits. He choked back a groan and eased his hand out from under her nightie.

"Oooh, Jerome." She licked her lips and sat up, making sure her hand rubbed over the bulge in his pants. Touching him made her dizzy. "Give me a kiss goodnight and you can go."

Jerome leaned forward, expecting to give her a peck on the cheek. Instead, he found her quickly in his arms, her soft urgent lips parted, then quickly pressed against his own.

Patricia was out of her mind. She had thrown her arms around him, her lips fused to his. She darted her tongue into his mouth, whimpering as she rubbed her body against his.

Jerome couldn't fight his desire any longer. He held her, felt her tremble in his arms. He sucked on her tongue, roamed her squirming body with his hands, exploring, sampling the silky flesh of her body.

"Ooooh, Jeorme," Patricia gasped, pulling her mouth from his. "Touch me. Touch me." She threw herself onto her back, pulled off her nightie and displayed the soft mounds of her small ripe tits.

"Unnnn," Jerome groaned, his jaw clenched, his eyes feasting hungrily on his girlfriend's tits.

Patricia was trembling, waiting, praying her boyfriend would do what she wanted. She arched her back, jutting out her tits. "Touch me, Jerome. Please."

Jerome brought one large hand to his girlfriend's tip of her nipple burned into the palm of his hand as he spanned her flesh and began massaging the pliant meat of her tit. "Patricia," he groaned. "We shouldn't."

"Ooooh, Jerome," she pouted, writhing on her back. "I like it. Don't stop."

Jerome couldn't stop. He no longer wanted to. He massaged both her tits, his prick straining in his pants to be free. "Sweet Patricia," he moaned huskily.

"Ummmm, Jerome." Her cunt was on fire. She rocked her hips gently, wallowing in the pleasure of her boyfriend's massaging hands. "You're making me so hot."

She brought her hands to his and made him squeeze her tits with more urgency. "Are you hot, too, Jerome?" she purred.

"Yes, Patricia." He kneaded her small tits, his eyes devouring her body.

"Take off my panties," she cooed. "Touch my pussy."

Jerome's head was reeling. He squirmed on the bed, brought his hands down to her wriggling hips and eased her panties down until the silky red hair of her virgin cunt came into view. He choked, his prick ready to burst in his pants. "Sweet Patricia."

Patricia was breathing hard. She lifted her ass and sighed as her boyfriend whisked off her panties. Quickly, she spread her legs. "Touch my pussy, Jerome. I'm all wet."

Jeorme brought his hand to Patricia's cunt, cupped her moist pussy-mound as she squirmed against his hand. Warm sticky cream soaked his palm.

"Unnnnn, Jeorme." She lay completely naked, legs spread, tits jiggling, hips rolling as her boyfriend fondled and caressed her virgin cunt. "Ooooh ... oooh ... aaaah!"

Jerome kneaded her tits and stroked her cunt. The sweet scent of her pussy invaded his head, making him dizzy. "Trisha," he rasped. "Sweet innocent Patricia."

Patricia brought her hand to her boyfriend's bulging crotch. She rubbed it, squeezed, then shuddered as his cock throbbed violently through his pants. "Let me see your cock, Jeorme," she whispered hotly. "I've never seen a cock before."

Jerome was about to lose his mind. Hearing his girlfriend talk this way drove him crazy. "You take it out, Patricia," he groaned.

"Mmmmm, Jeorme." Reluctantly, she squirmed away from his hands. "Lay back on the bed and I'll take off your pants."

Jeorme dropped to the bed and stared at his naked girlfriend. He was tense, a raging fire in his balls spreading through his body. He gulped, leered, his gaze fixed on her tits as she quickly undid his belt and pulled down his zipper.

Patricia was quivering. Without speaking, she pulled her boyfriend's pants down. She sucked in her breath, her eyes widening as his cock seemed to leap up and stab the air. A soft gasp escaped her parted lips.

Eagerly, she shoved his pants and shorts down around his ankles and gazed hotly at his towering prick. "It's so big, Jerome," she sighed breathlessly. "So big!"

"Hold it, Patricia," Jeorme groaned. He swallowed, moistening his mouth as his prick throbbed like a toothache. "Touch it like I touched you."

"Oooh, I will," she panted. "I wanna do everything with it." She licked her lips and brought her trembling hands to her boyfriend's cock. Her fingers closed around his prick shaft. His cock twitched and throbbed. Searing flashes shot up her arm. It felt hot in her hand, making her swoon.

"Ahhhh," Jerome moaned, his hips jerking under his girlfriend's stroking fingers.

Patricia saw a white drop of jizz seep from his piss-slit. "Is that your cum, Jerome?" she asked innocently.

"Yeah, Trisha," he groaned. He was no longer thinking. He was too hot. "My balls are filled with cum."

"Mmmm," Patricia sighed. She hefted his huge swollen ball-sac in her hand. "God, they're heavy." She squeezed them gently, enjoying the sound of her boyfriend's groans.

"Nnnn, Trisha," he rasped. The drop of cum became larger as more jizz seeped from his piss-slit. He jerked up, driving his prick through her fingers. His balls rumbled, swelling even larger as Patricia stroked his cockshaft and fondled his balls.

"Can I lick your cock, Jerome?"

Jeorme twisted on his back. His girlfriend's soft innocent voice rang in his head. "Yeah, Trisha. Kiss it. Do anything you want to it."

Patricia was creaming. She brought her mouth to his bloated cockhead, swiped her tongue over his pisser, scooping the thick white glob of cum into her mouth. "Mmmm, it's delicious."

The touch of her tongue on his cock was like fire. He jammed up and more cum seeped out. "Lick it, Patricia."

Patricia licked his cockhead again, savoring the taste of his cum. It was like a whole new world, a hundred times better than what she had done with Mara.

She wanted to gobble on his prick forever. She slapped out her tongue, swirling it over his cockhead, soaking it with her spit. More cum seeped out and she smeared the sticky ooze over her lips. Tremors swept through her pussy and her entire body was quaking with lust.

"More, Patricia," Jerome groaned. "Lick it all over."

Patricia squirmed on the bed, the light from the window giving her a good view of his long thick cock. "Ooooh, Jerome. It's beautiful." She brought her mouth to it, kissed his cockshaft and enjoyed her boyfriend's groans of pleasure.

"Don't talk, baby. Lick it."

Patricia parted her lips, then clamped them over his hard throbbing cockshaft. She glided her lips up and down his long piece of hot cockmeat, drenching it in spit. Her tongue flicked out, caressing his cockshaft as her head moved up and down.

"Yeah, Trisha," Jeorme rasped. "Lick it. Suck it!"

"Yes, Jerome," Patricia panted. She slobbered spit all over his fat prick shaft, slapped her tongue over his balls and coated them with her drool. The rough texture of his ball-sac excited her and she whimpered, knowing that his balls were stuffed with the tangy tasting cum.

Jerome jerked up from the bed. "Your mouth, Patricia. Put it in your mouth."

Breathing hard, Patricia slurped her way up from his balls and over his prick shaft. She reached his bloated cockhead and opened her mouth. In a flash, she swallowed his cockhead into her mouth.

"Unnn, Patricia." He squirmed on his back, forcing himself not to lunge up and rip into his girlfriend's tight throat with his prick. His gut churned as the heat of her eager mouth invaded his cockshaft, tantalized his swollen balls. "Patricia! Baby!"

Patricia inched his prick into her mouth, his cockhead grazing along the roof of her mouth. She wiggled her tongue and heard her boyfriend gasp. Turning him on and giving him pleasure made her feel like a woman.

"Try to get it all in your mouth, Trisha," Jerome pleaded. "Take it slow and easy."

Patricia wanted to please her father more than anything else in the world. She gripped his cockshaft at the base and sucked. She eased the head of his prick into her throat, choking back a gag as she breathed hard through her nose.

"Yeah, baby." He jerked his hips, the head of his prick penetrating her throat. "Relax, baby. Relax."

Patricia listened. She wanted every inch of his prick in her mouth. Gulping, she shoved her face forward. His cockhead speared her throat, throbbing. Eyes bulging, she forced more of his prick into her throat until her wet clinging lips touched her fingers.

Jeromes' balls felt as if they would burst. He jabbed up, smashing her lips into her fingers. "Patricia! Suck! Suck!"

Greedily, Patricia sucked on his cock. It was stretching her throat, making her hungry for every inch. She pulled her hand away and slammed her head forward, taking his cock to the root. Gurgling, she mashed her lips against his groin, his prick completely buried.

"Yeah," Jerome groaned. He stared down at his girlfriend. He jabbed up, his cock skewering her mouth. He felt her teeth and tongue on his prick. His face twisted in agony. His balls rumbled, ready to explode. He fought his lust for the moment. There was plenty of time to cum.

Patricia loved what she was doing. It was better than eating Mara's pussy. She dragged her teeth along his cock as she came up for air. When her teeth banged against the ridge of his bell-shaped cockhead, she stopped. She took one hard deep suck, then popped her mouth off. "Did I do good, Jeorme?"

"Jesus, Patricia. You're a natural. You took it all on your first try."

"I loved it, Jerome. You taste so good." She licked her lips.

Not having his girlfriend's hot wet mouth on his prick was driving him crazy. "Don't stop, Patricia. Suck me some more."

"Can I suck it until you cum?" she asked innocently.

He nodded, his spit-soaked cock stabbing the air. "Until you've sucked out every drop."

"Ooooh, Jeorme. Thinking about it makes me all mushy inside my pussy." She dropped her head, her long red hair spraying out over her boyfriend's groin.

"Don't stop until I tell you," he moaned, not wanting her to screw him up. "You're gonna get an awful lot of cum in your mouth."

Her boyfriend's cum was exactly what Missy wanted and she had, no intention of stopping until she drained his balls.

With her mouth filled with his cock, Jereome jerked up, fucking her eager mouth with short punching stabs. He groaned as her teeth moved along his cockshaft, twisted as her quick tongue whipped over the sensitive underside of his prick, and lunged up each time Patricia took a deep hungry suck on his cockhead.

With her arms stiff, her palms flat against the mattress, Patricia held her head steady, allowing her boyfriend to fuck her face. It had her crazy. Gurgling noises came from her mouth, blending with her lover's groans.

She lashed her tongue over his cockshaft each time he jammed his cock up into her mouth. When he jerked back, she sucked deep, making him twist his hips and groan. She used her teeth, gnawing frantically each time he fucked his cock into her face. Spit dribbled from her lips, oozed down his throbbing prick shaft, soaked the thick hair that surrounded his cock, and trickled down his balls.

Jeromes' ass lurched up from the bed, his long thick cock stabbing into her throat. "Patricia," he growled hoarsely. "Ooooh, sweet baby!"

Patricia felt his prick swell in her mouth and sensed by his quickening pace that he was getting ready to cum. The idea swam in her head and made the inside of her cunt pulse jealously for her lover's cock. She took a deep suck, then whipped her tongue over his prick as he jabbed it into her throat.

"I'm there, Patricia! Don't take your mouth away," Jerome was in a frenzy. He lunged up, driving his prick in and out of her greedy mouth. His balls rumbled, swelled, ready to explode. He balled his fists, his body settling into a fast rhythmic pace. "I'm ready, Patricia! Jesus Christ!"

Her boyfriend's lust excited the young virgin. She sucked deeper, chewed harder, wanting him to cream her face as quickly as possible. One deep suck had her lover's growling voice filling the room, and in the back of her lust-sopped brain, she wondered if Mara had awakened and was watching.

"I'm cumming, Patricia," Jerome roared, not caring if his other friend heard or not. "I'm cumming!"

Patricia choked as the first thick stringy wad of her boyfriend's cum spurted into her mouth. She swallowed, gulping at his spewing cock. More cum shot from his piss-slit, filled her cheeks and oozed down her throat. She tried swallowing it as fast as it spurted from his cockhead.

"Keep suckin'," Jerome bellowed. "Don't stop! Suck! Suck!" He was out of his skull. His balls burst again and his prick jabbed her hot sucking mouth.

Patricia began bobbing her head, giving her boyfriend more fantastic pleasure as he fucked her throat with his climaxing cock. She slammed her head down and met his upward lunge, her lips smashing into his groin. A hot squirting wad of cum shot down her throat.

"Keep suckin'," Jeorme growled, his hips drilling his prick up into her gobbling mouth.

"Chew it! Suck!"

Patricia went insane. What she was doing to her boyfriend sent her soaring into bliss. She sucked, chewed and beat his prick with her tongue. Cum flooded her mouth, choked her, squirted down her gullet. It gushed from her nose and mouth, drenched his groin, and drooled down his almost empty balls.

Jerome arched his back and slammed up into his girlfriend's face. A jet stream of cum gushed from his pisser, spurting down her throat. "Aghhhh!" He dropped back to the bed, twisting as Patricia took the attack to him.

Patricia slammed her face down, spearing her throat with her lover's squirting cock. She dragged her head back and gnawed at his cockshaft. She sucked, bringing the cum up from his balls and into her hungry mouth.

Hissing through clenched teeth, Jeorme ravaged his girlfriend's mouth. He fucked her face, ripping into her throat, banging her lips each time her face whacked into his groin. He stiffened, fell back, his balls almost drained.

Patricia, out of her mind, continued to devour her lover's cock. Her head moved rapidly up and down his prick shaft, her lips gliding effortlessly along his slippery prick.

Faster and faster, she bobbed her head, her red hair whipping across his groin.

She gulped, his cock about empty. She sucked, wanting every drop. Drawing in her cheeks, she sucked the last remaining drops of her boyfriend's cum into her greedy mouth.

"Oooh, Patricia! Enough." Jeorme groaned, jerking his hips, his cock spent, his balls empty. "No more, baby!"

Patricia pulled her mouth off her boyfriend's cock and gazed up at him from glazed blue eyes. "Let me lick you clean," she panted. "I don't want to waste any of it. It's so delicious."

Jerome let out a groan. "Sure, baby. Just don't suck my cock. It's sore from your mouth." His muscles relaxed and he leered down at his naked girlfriend.

Patricia giggled and licked her lips. White globs of cum stuck in his cock hair. Stringy wads coated his balls. Like a kitten lapping milk, Patricia cleaned her boyfriend's prick and balls. She sucked the globs of cum from his cock hair, then when he was clean, she lifted her head, her innocent face flushed with lust. "Did I do good, Jeorme?"

"Fantastic, Patricia. Fantastic."

**And end of chapter! Their should be one more chapter after this one! SO please stay tune! I already have it planed out, I just have to do a spell cheak on it and it should be posted up this week. Can't be for sure on the date yet! Please review! I will reply to ALL reviews! I will put the gust's on here though!**

**Reviews:  
hoa: As I said above I have this whole story planed out, but if you want me to, I'll make a one-shot about either one of them girls. You pick.**


	3. Chapter 3

Patricia was thrilled. She crawled up into her boyfriend's arms, rubbing her  
hot virgin body against his hard powerful frame. "Am I as good as all the other girls, you've fucked?" she asked.

"Better, baby," Jerome rasped, cradling his girlfriend his arms.

"Oooh, Jeorme." She tingled all over, found his mouth and gave him a wet  
hungry kiss.

Jeorme groaned and sucked on her tongue, his wet limp prick mashed  
against her soft belly.

Patricia pulled her mouth away from her boyfriend's lips. "Suckin' your cock  
was the greatest, but I'm so hot. Will you help me, Jerome?"

Jerome rubbed his girlfriend's lithe naked body. His hands cupped the firm  
cheeks of her ass, kneading her pliant assmeat. He felt her small tits  
mash against his chest, her nipples like hot pokers searing his skin.  
"I'll take care of you, Trisha," he groaned.

"Oooh, Jerome," she sighed. She showered him with kisses, then dropped  
her hand down to his limp prick. A hot shiver raced up her arm. "Will  
you fuck me, Jerome? I wanna be fucked so bad."

Jeorme's head was spinning. He fondled her writhing body, his  
mouth hungry, working frantically over his girlfriend's neck. He kneaded  
her tits, his mouth working down her soft creamy body. "As soon as my  
cock's hard again, Patricia," he said.

"Oh, Jeroem! I'm burning up!" She lay on her back, her pussy on fire,  
juices flowing, coating her cunt in filmy cream. "Suck my titties,  
Jeorme! Suck 'em!"

Jeorme's urgent mouth found the small plump mounds of his girlfriend's  
tits. He sucked hard, making Patricia whimper with glee. He chewed on her  
nipples, working his tongue over the hard bullet tips.

Patricia squirmed on her back. She scratched her nails through her  
boyfriend's hair, then pressed his mouth to her tits. "Ooooh, Jeorme! Jerome!"

Jerome dined on her tits, his hands roaming down to her slim hips. He  
dipped one hand between her parted legs, cupping the red mound of  
her overheated pussy. Juice flowed into his hand.

"Unnnn Jerome!" she gasped, humping her hips and grinding her cunt  
against his hand. "Lick me. Lick my pussy before you fuck me."

Jeorme was drunk with passion. He chewed his way down his girlfriend's  
virgin body, crawled between her long slender legs. "You a virgin,  
Trisha?" he panted.

"Yes, Jerome. I want you to break my cherry." She squirmed her hips. "I  
wanna feel your cock up inside my fuckhole."

"Lick me, Jeorme. Make me hotter." Patricia clawed her way down her slim  
body, and she parted the velvety folds of her cunt, exposing her  
fuckhole. "I wanna cum, Jerome. God, I'm so hot."

Jeorme wanted to fuck her this instant. His cock was hard enough, but  
he wasn't going to lose the chance of sucking out a virgin pussy. He  
brought his mouth to his girlfriend's cunt, moaning as his lips clamped  
to her wet seeping pussy. His cock, pressed against the mattress,  
throbbed, anxious to fill Patricia's virgin fuckhole.

"Ooooh, Jeorme!" She humped, twisting her hips, her cunt grinding  
against her boyfriend's face. "Suck! Suck!" She was out of her skull.

Jeorme sucked, using his tongue. She tasted sweet, innocent, and it  
drove him crazy. He slipped his hands under her jiggling ass, cupped  
her cheeks and squeezed. Warm cream flowed over his face.

Patricia was like a firecracker ready to go off. She whimpered, her hips  
rolling, her hands skimming over her flesh. It was like a dream.

Her boyfriend was eating out her cunt and soon he would be shoving his  
gorgeous cock up inside her virgin pussy. She would truly be a woman.

With her boyfriend licking her cunt, and her mind spinning with thoughts  
of being fucked, Patricia's pussy exploded. "I'm creaming, Jeorme. Ooooh,  
I'm cumming!"

Patricia humped up, rolling her hips. Her small creamy tits jiggled.  
"Ooooh, Jeorme. I'm cumming! Lick me! Lick me!"

Jeorme slapped his tongue up through her cunt. Hot virgin pussy-cum  
flowed over his face. Hearing his girlfriend's squeal with pleasure drove  
him wild. She was delicious and he sucked deeper, drawing her cuntlips  
into his mouth.

Orgasms swept through Patricia's writhing body. Her cunt muscles pulsed  
against an empty channel. She shoved down and ground her cunt into her  
boyfriend's mouth. "I'm creaming you, Jeorme! Ooooh, God!"

Jeorme held onto her ass and feasted on her virgin pussy. Twisted and  
bent, his cock ached. He gobbled on her pussy, found her clit and  
captured it between his teeth.

Patricia arched her back, slamming her pussy into her boyfriend's mouth.  
"Bite. Jeorme! Make me cum again!"

Spit drooled from her open mouth. Cum gushed from her cunt, drenched  
her boyfriend's face and soaked the cheeks of her ass.

Jerome chewed, sucked and used his tongue. He nipped her clit with his  
teeth, made Patricia screech with joy. His own hips were jerking, his  
cock jabbing into the mattress.

Patricia stiffened and fell back to the bed, a quivering mass of flesh.  
"Oooooh, Jerome!" She squirmed. "Fuck me! Fuck me!"

Jeorme came up from between his girlfriend's legs. He was crazed with a  
desire to ravage his girlfriend's body. He pulled his powerful frame up over  
Patricia's slim figure and stared down at her flushed passion-filled  
face. "Did I eat you as good as Maras?" he asked with a grin.

"Oh, Jerome!" she gasped. "You know?"

"Yeah, Trisha. I saw the whole thing this morning."

She felt his cockhead against her stomach. "You gonna tell?"

"No," he panted, his prick throbbing, ready to rip into his girlfriend's  
virgin pussy.

She was too hot to talk about her frirnd. "Stick it in me, Jerome," she  
panted. She humped up and rocked her hips as his cock pressed against  
her stomach. "Oooooh, fuck me!"

Jerome brought his lust under control. "It'll hurt, Trisha."

"I don't care!" she gasped. "I want your cock." She raked his thick  
arms with her nails. "Fuck me. Make me a woman."

Jerome eased the bloated head of his cock between the puffy folds of  
his girlfriend's pussy. Hot buttery pussy-cream flowed over his cockhead,  
making him groan. He pushed, the head of his prick pressing against the  
thin skin of his girlfriend's cherry.

"Ooooh, Jerome! I feel it. Fuck me. Take my cherry!" She was delirious,  
screaming at the top of her lungs.

Jerome stared at her contorted face. He jabbed forward, the head of  
his prick ripping through her cherry as if it were tissue paper.  
"Patricia," he roared, plunging through her virgin fuckhole until his cock  
was buried to the hilt. "Oh, Patricia!"

"Ayieeee!" Patricia screamed. "Jeorme!" She bucked up, twisting, her  
teenaged body impaled on her boyfriend's stiff cock. "It hurts so bad!"

Hissing through his teeth, he kept his prick buried. The muscles of her  
cunt were tightly wrapped around his cockshaft, pulsing, milking his  
prick instinctively. "Relax," he whispered. "Relax."

Patricia bucked like a wildcat under her boyfriend's cunt-splitting prick.  
She twisted her hips, squirmed, but couldn't get free. Her boyfriend was  
too strong and his cock was too deep. "Take it out!" she cried in a  
moment of terror. "Oooooh, please!"

Jerome ignored her pleas, knowing the pain would go away. He moved his  
hips slowly, allowing her pussy to adjust to having it stuffed with his  
prick. "Easy, Patricia," he soothed, keeping his raging passion in check.  
"The pain will go away."

Patricia thrashed beneath her boyfriend, whimpering, the pain unbearable.  
She bucked up, jerking her hips. She clawed his arms, her blue-green eyes  
bulging. "Jerome ... it hurts!"

Jerome eased back, pushed forward, his cock slipping easily into her  
pussy. "Unnn, baby."

"Aghhhh!" Patricia wailed. She twisted her hips as her boyfriend stuffed her  
cunt. This time when he stabbed into her cunt, the pain disappeared and  
a hot sizzling warmth took its place. Pain gone, her passion quickly  
returned, turning her back into a hot crazed sex kitten. "Jeorme!  
Jerome!"

"Yeah, baby!" He grinned. "I told you." He eased back, leaving only the  
head of his bloated cock buried inside his boyfriend's pussy. "Ride it,  
Patricia."

"Yes, Jerome," she panted. Patricia lifted her hips, her stretched cunt  
gliding wetly over her boyfriend's buried prick. "Unnnn. Oooooh, it feels  
so good! So damn fuckin' good!"

Jeorme's balls swelled. He leered down, watched as his lust-crazed  
friend fucked herself madly on his stiff prick. "Come on, Patricia! Fuck yourself blind."

"I am," she squealed. "Ooooh, Jeorme. It's the best feeling in the  
world." Patricia bucked up. The syrupy juice in her pussy bathed his fat  
cockshaft. Her muscles pulsed rapidly against his prick. She twisted  
her hips and ground her clit against his hard groin. "Ooooh, Christ,  
I'm goin' crazy."

"Not yet, Patricia," he assured her. "It gets even better." To give her an  
example, he drove his hips forward, pounding her wriggling body back  
into the mattress. He eased back, lunged again, then twisted his hips,  
his cockhead gouging the tight wet walls of her sizzling cunt.

"Ahhhh! Yessss!" She bucked up and met his thrusting stabs, her clit  
mashed by his groin. "Aghhhhh! Don't stop! Keep fuckin' me, Jerome!"

Jerome fucked hard, smashing his girlfriend's body between his hard  
driving fame and mattress. With his cock buried, he jerked his hips,  
twisting his long fat prick inside her fuckhole. His teeth clenched,  
his jaw tight, his cock throbbed inside her tight steamy pussy. "Patricia."

With her pussy filled with her boyfriend's prick, Patricia went wild. She  
thrashed beneath him, her tits jiggling, her fingers kneading his stiff  
muscled arms. "I'm in heaven, Jerome. Make me cum."

"Soon, Trisha," he rasped, stabbing her gulping cunt with long teasingly  
slow strokes. "When you can't stand the pleasure anymore."

Mara opened the door and stared into Patricia's bedroom. A gasp caught  
in her throat and her knees went weak. "Oh, God," she whispered,  
watching her friend slam his cock into Patricia's pussy. "Ooooh, God."

Neither Patricia nor Patricia heard or saw Mara. They were too busy  
fucking.

Patricia trembled. Hot spasms rippled through her pussy each time her  
boyfriend plunged his cock into her sopping-wet hole. She quivered, using  
her cunt muscles every time her boyfriend eased back and dragged his cock  
from her cunt hole. "Faster, Jerome! I'm going crazy."

Jerome was going crazy, too. Fucking his girlfriend's tight wet pussy  
had his balls rumbling and his cockshaft thickening with blood. "How's  
this, Patricia?" he growled, shortening his strokes and adding more power  
behind the quickening thrusts.

"Oooooh, my God! Yes! Yes!" She felt his fat throbbing cock inside her  
cunt. Her hips bucked and she thrust her cunt forward. "You're so deep,  
Jerome!"

With the next plunge, Jerome smacked his groin against her trembling  
body. The head of his cock stabbed deep. "Unnn, Patricia!"

"Fuck me, Jerome!" she wailed, her cunt gliding wetly along his cum-  
swelled hard-on. Her hips came ramming up, her pussy gobbling on his  
buried cockshaft. Her ass crashed back to the bed as her boyfriend pounded  
her into the mattress. She moaned, matching his quick stabbing thrusts  
with her own jerky moves.

Jerome fucked into her juicy pussy with fast-paced lunges. "Trisha." His  
broad chest heaved as his breathing grew more intense. Hard jabs drove  
his cock into her squiggling body. He drilled her pussy, fucking the  
entire length of his prick into her frothy cunt.

"Jerome! I'm so close!" She lunged up, twisting her hips.

Jerome rammed back, his cock slicing through her mushy fuckhole. He  
felt her gripping cunt muscles squeeze his stabbing cockshaft. "Patricia  
... you're dynamite!"

"Ooooh, Jerome!" His words made her head spin. She banged her cunt onto  
his cock and ground her clit against his hard groin. "I feel so full!"  
Her slim sizzling body wiggled frantically on the bed as whimpering  
sobs escaped her drooling mouth.

"Jerome!" The last hard driving fuck-thrust triggered her orgasm. She  
began to shake. Her legs came around his back and locked, her heels  
digging into his hips.

"I'm cumming! I'm ... cumming!" Orgasms ripped through her pussy. Her  
cunt flooded with her pussy-cum, bathing her boyfriend's stabbing prick.  
Her pussy pulsed rapidly, eager for the load of cum buried in her  
boyfriend's swinging balls.

"I'm cumming, Jerome. I'm creaming all the fuck over!" Patricia went  
insane.

Jerome saw his girlfriend's face twist into an expression of lust. He  
knew she was creaming, felt the orgasms in her pussy attack his cock.  
It blew his mind. He fucked her harder, making her scream.

"Cum, Jeorme!" she squealed. "Cum! Cum!"

With his next stabbing thrust, Jerome's balls erupted. Hot thick cum  
shot up through his pounding prick, spewing from his pisser. Thick  
globs of cum whitewashed his girlfriend's tight cunt. "I'm cumming, Patricia!  
Jesus Christ. I'm cumming!"

Patricia arched her back. The hot squirting cum from her boyfriend;s prick  
sent her screaming into another series of fantastic orgasms. She lunged  
up, rocking her hips, craving more of his spewing prick. "I feel your  
cum, Jerome! Oooooh, keep cumming! Fuck me!"

Hot sticky cum poured from her pussy each time her boyfriend rammed his  
cock into her wiggling body. She felt his cum fill her body and it  
drove her mad. "Harder, Jerome! Faster!"

Her ass hammered the bed. Her tits shook, the nipples sore and swollen.  
"I'm still cumming!" She bucked up, twisting her clit against his groin  
as he slammed her back to the bed.

Jerome pounded her violently. His hips jabbed forward at blinding  
speed, driving his cock to the root each time. "Trisha," he roared, his  
muscles straining, his arms weakening.

Patricia's cum greased her boyfriend's drilling cockshaft. It mixed with his  
cum inside her fuckhole, gushed out down her cunt crack and formed a  
puddle on the sheet. A gurgling moan escaped her mouth. It was as if  
her boyfriend's cock had stabbed into her throat. "Your ... cock ...  
ooooh, Jerome! I ..." She was delirious.

Jerome stared from glazed eyes at his girlfriend's beautiful face. In  
the throes of passion, her face had lost its innocence. His gut knotted  
as his cum-stained balls slapped against her quivering body with each  
stab into her squishy cunt.

Patricia was in bliss. Her hips moved at the same frantic pace her boyfriend  
had set. Her ass came off the bed, her hips bucked, and she moaned when  
he drove her squirming twisting body back onto the bed. "Ooooh, Jerome!"  
She stiffened, raking his chest. "Ahhhh!"

Jerome fucked hard, his balls about drained. His arms crumbled and he  
crushed her beneath him, his hips still stabbing, slicing his cock in  
and out of her climaxing pussy.

Patricia found his neck with her mouth and chewed. Her arms circled his  
back, and she held him tight. She lunged up, moaning, her tits crushed  
against his chest. "Ooooh, Jerome!"

Jerome ground her back onto the bed, his hands skimming under her  
body, clutching the cheeks of her jiggling ass. Panting, his groans  
lost in her throat, he fucked her maniacally until she lay limp and  
weak beneath him.

Patricia purred like a contented cat. She stroked his back lovingly. Her  
hips twitched and her legs fell away from his body. She lay there,  
savoring her cum-stuffed cunt. "I'm a woman, Jerome," she whispered.

Jerome rolled off his girlfriend's body and panted as he caught his  
breath, his prick limp, sticky, Iying like a slab of meat against his  
thigh. "You're better than the other girls ever was."

"Mmmm, Jeorme," she cooed, rolling into his arms. It was then that she  
spotted Mara standing at the door. "Mara!"

Jerome lifted his head. "How ... long have you been there?"

"Long enough to want you to do the same thing to me," Mara sighed. She  
ran into the bedroom and joined them on the bed.  
"I'll never make it through the night," Jeorme groaned happily.

"I think you will," Mara said, scampering down to his limp cock.

Patricia licked his chest. "I know you will."

Mara licked her friend's prick, tasting the juices of Patricia's pussy.  
"You gonna break my cherry, too, Jeorme?" she cooed.

"When you get me hard," he groaned. He stroked Patricia's hair as she  
nibbled on his chest.

"Ooooh, I'll get you hard," Mara giggled. She wanted her friend's cock  
as badly as Patricia had wanted it. She crawled between his legs, then  
lapped her tongue over his balls. She was trembling, knowing once his  
prick was hard, her friend would rip away her cherry.

"You want any help?" Patricia sighed. She nibbled her way across her  
boyfriend's chest. She licked him, her tongue burning a path to his groin.

"Sure," Mara said. "We'll make him crazy and then he can bust me open  
like he busted you."

Patricia giggled. It was the first time in her life she had beaten her  
friend at anything. "You'll love it, Mara," she said, bragging.  
"It hurts, but, oh, does it feel good."

Jerome moaned under the hot licking mouths of his two friend's. He  
heaved a sigh, knowing it would be a long night. "Have fun, girls."

"We will, Jeorme!" Patricia giggled. She joined her friend at her boyfriend's  
limp prick. "He sucked my cunt, too," she boasted.

Mara contained her jealousy. They had all night and she was sure that  
whatever their friend did to Patricia, he would do to her. She licked her  
tongue up over his balls.

Patricia sucked the head of his cock into her mouth. She swirled her  
tongue over his prick-head, skimming into his pisser.

"Jesus," Jerome groaned, wondering if he would survive the night.

"I sucked him off first," Patricia continued to taunt. "His cum was  
delicious!"

Mara ignored her and licked her friend's balls.

"Get on your side, Jerome," Patricia said. "I'll lick your ass while Mara  
sucks you hard again." She winked at her friend.

Jerome did as his girlfriend asked, eager to feel Patricia's mouth on his  
ass. "Ream me, baby."

"Mmmmm, you look great, Jerome," she mewled. She licked his hips, then  
slithered her tongue over his ass. "Mmmmm."

Mara feasted on her friend's limp cock. She brought his meaty prick  
into her mouth and gently chewed, enjoying his moans of pleasure. She  
had to admit, even to herself, that Patricia's boldness and oversexed  
personality was making this all possible. She didn't know how it had  
happened, she only cared that it did.

Jerome jerked his hips, his cock filling Mara's mouth. He jerked  
back, slammed his ass against Patricia's face. "God, I must be the  
luckiest man alive," he moaned.

Patricia plunged her tongue into his ass, working her spit into his  
shitter. Already, the passion her boyfriend's cock had satisfied her with  
earlier began to tickle her again deep in her pussy. She sucked hard,  
snaking her tongue deep, her hands clawing his back.

Mara felt the strength return to her friend's cock. It spurred her on.  
She chewed hungrily, feeling it begin to throb in her mouth.

"Keep suckin', Mara," Jerome groaned. His gut churned and his balls  
began to swell with a new load of jizz.

Patricia pulled her tongue from her boyfriend's asshole. She sucked on his  
asscheeks, turning his flesh red and blotchy. Moaning, she writhed on  
the bed, her hot little pussy getting all creamy. She rubbed her body  
against the back of his legs, mashing her tits against him. "Ooooh,  
Jerome. I love sucking your ass."

Jerome groaned, thrashing between his two sex-crazed friends. "I'm  
getting hard, Patricia. Mara's good."

Mara swelled with pride. She popped her mouth off his cock and chewed  
his prick shaft. Warm spit soaked his cockshaft, dribbled to the sheet.

Patricia didn't care that Mara could suck cock. She knew she was  
terrific and she had been to her boyfriend's prick first, had her cherry  
busted first, and now she was sucking on his ass. Another first. It was  
all that mattered.

Mara fondled his balls and, slipping her hand between his legs, she  
played with Patricia's tits. Her virgin pussy was soaked, pulsing, greedy  
for her friend's cock. She lathered his prick with spit, trembling as  
it grew thicker and longer.

Patricia gasped under her friend's manipulating fingers. She spread the  
cheeks of her boyfriend's ass, buried her face, and plunged her tongue  
back into his asshole. She reached around, her fingers finding Mara's  
pussy. She stroked her virgin cunt slit, enjoying the sticky warmth of  
her friend's cream as it flowed over her fingers.

Mara moaned, humping her friend's fingers as she gobbled hungrily on  
Jerome's almost stiff cock.

Jerome was sandwiched between them, Mara on his prick, Patricia on his  
ass. He jerked, slamming his prick into Mara's mouth.

Mara gagged, pulled her mouth away. Panting, she stared at his prick.  
It was jutting out from his groin stiff as a board. "It's hard."

Patricia came away from her boyfriend's ass, rolled him onto his back and  
stared at his prick. "Let's share him for awhile," she panted.

Mara greedy for it all, gobbled his cock into her mouth. She wasn't  
going to give up his cock unless she had to. She plunged her head down,  
forcing the entire length into her throat. She sucked, her head bobbing  
up and down.

Patricia watched. "I can do that, too," she said smugly.

Jerome could only groan. He slammed up into Mara's mouth and looked  
at Patricia. "For once, Trisha ... Please no fighting."

Patricia giggled. "There's only one of you. What else can we do?" She  
joined her friend, chewing on the base of his prick as Mara gobbled  
greedily on his bloated cockhead.

Both girls licked, sucked, and nibbled on their friend's cock. Their  
lips met and they kissed each other, their tongues swirling around  
their friend's throbbing hard-on. Up and down his cock, their hot  
greedy mouths worked their magic, meeting at his bell-shaped pricktip,  
where they kissed again, their spit dribbling down all over his balls.

"Jesus Christ," Jerome groaned. His hairy balls ached. He jerked up,  
writhing in the hot sucking mouths of his two sex-crazed friend's.  
"You two little bitches are fabulous."

Patricia, having sucked her boyfriend off before, relinquished his cock to  
Mara. "You suck him," she purred. "I'll take care of the rest of his  
body." She nibbled her hungry mouth all over his groin, worked her way  
up to his chest. Her hot mouth slobbered over his heavy chest, chewed  
and sucked on his nipples.

With Patricia gone, Mara feasted on Jerome's cock. She sucked it  
into her mouth, whipped her tongue over his bloated prick-head, then  
gobbled it into her throat. Cock hair tickled her nose as his prick  
throbbed deep in her gullet. Her pussy, virgin and wet, pulsed as she  
realized that soon his cock would be ripping through her cherry and  
making her a woman like Patricia. It drove her wild. "Unnnnn," she  
moaned, her throat stuffed with his cock.

Patricia was panting, her young body on fire. She writhed, rubbing her  
soft flesh against her boyfriend's hard frame. "Ooooh, Jerome. Everything  
is so wonderful."

"I know, Trisha," Jerome groaned. He caressed Patricia, his hips jerking,  
driving his cock in and out of Mara's hot sucking mouth.

Patricia fused her mouth to her boyfriend's, plunged her tongue and  
explored. Her tits mashed against his chest, and she pressed her cunt  
against his jerking hips, enjoying the friction against her clit.

Jerome sucked his girlfriend's invading tongue. He squirmed against her  
young soft body. His hips lunged up, his cock slamming into Mara's  
throat as he enjoyed both his friend's to the fullest.

Patricia pulled her mouth from her boyfriend's. "Fuck Mara now," she  
panted. "Let me watch you rip out her cherry." She was trembling,  
overheated and eager to watch Mara get fucked.

Jerome groaned. Two cherries in one night. He jerked as Mara's mouth  
gnawed on his hard throbbing cock. "I'm ready. Jesus, am I ready."

Mara dragged her teeth up the length of her firend's cock. "So am I,  
Jerome," she whimpered. She looked at his prick and shivered. It would  
soon be buried in her pussy. "Ooooh, shit, I'm creaming already."

"So am I," Patricia purred.

Mara threw herself on her back, spread her legs and moaned. "Fuck me,  
Jerome. Make me a woman, like Patricia." She brought her fingers down to her  
virgin cunt and parted the slippery folds of her turned-on pussy. "Rip  
me open."

Jerome stared at Mara's brown silky pussy hair. Frothy white cunt-cream  
oozed from her virgin pussy. "You're sopping wet, Mara."

"Stick it in me, Jerome!" she gasped, trembling with anticipation. "Fuck  
me!" Her hips wiggled frantically as she stroked her own cunt.

Patricia stared at her friend, remembering how great she had tasted. She  
licked her lips. "Not that way, Mara. Get on your hands and knees."  
She giggled. "Pretend you're a dog."

"Yeah," Mara moaned. She scrambled onto her hands and knees, wiggling  
her ass. "Fuck me, Jerome."

Patricia crawled over in front of her friend, got on her hands and knees,  
and shook her ass. "You can lick my cunt hole while Jerome fucks you."

Mara swooned, her head reeling. She looked back at her friend,  
wondering if he minded.

"He knows, Mara," Patricia giggled. "He watched us today when we were  
fuckin' around together."

Jerome leered at his two friends. It was wild. His gaze fell to  
Mara's virgin cunt and his prick seemed to grow another two inches. He  
rubbed her ass, his fingers gliding down between her creamy asscheeks.

"Ooooh, Jerome," Mara sighed. The inside of her cunt contracted. "Stick  
it in me."

Patricia crawled around behind her friend. She gripped her boyfriend's huge  
cock. "Let me put it in, Jerome."

Jerome groaned, jerking his cock through Patricia fingers. His fingers  
still caressed the tiny wrinkled crack of Mara's shitter. He looked at  
Patricia and saw the lust in her innocent blue-green eyes, then stared at  
Mara's virgin fuckhole. "Whewww, whatta night this is goin' to be."

Patricia tugged on his cock, pulling him closer to Mara's jiggling ass.  
Jerome stroked his cock across her virgin pussyslit, watching as hot  
buttery cunt-cream coated the head of his cock. "God, Mara's really  
creaming."

"Ooooh, Jerome!" Mara wailed. "Don't tease me." She was shaking,  
anxious for her friend to fuck her.

Jerome ignored his friends's pleas and continued to torture her. He  
reached under, grabbed one of Mara's large tits and squeezed. "You'll  
get it, Mara."

He was seething with desire. "No more fooling around, Mara," he  
grunted, taking his hand off his prick. He stroked his cock through  
Mara's puffy cuntlips while Patricia pulled on Mara's tits. "You ready?"

"Yes, Jerome!" Mara squealed. "Fuck me!"

Jerome pushed the head of his cock into his friend's cunt. His  
prick-head pressed against her cherry and he paused, savoring the  
moment.

"Ooooh, Patricia, I feel it!" Mara began to tremble.

"Hard, Jerome," Patricia urged. "Ram it in her!"

Jerome groaned, the heat of his friend's cunt sending hot jolts of  
passion through his cock shaft. He held her hips, bringing Mara to a  
feverish pitch before ripping his cock through the thin skin of her  
cherry.

"Do it, Jerome!" Mara screeched. She shoved back, moaning as the  
pressure on her cherry increased.

Jerome held his lust in check, the hot fire in Mara's pussy driving  
him wild.

Patricia stared, first at Mara's flushed face, then at her boyfriend's. "Fuck  
her, Jerome. Make her howl."

Jerome couldn't take the strain any longer. Like an enraged lion, he  
slammed forward,his cock cutting through her cherry. He didn't stop  
until his groin was flush with her quivering asscheeks.

Mara's eyes bulged and her face twisted in agony. "Ayyieeee!" she  
screeched, thrashing her hips in a desperate effort to free her body of  
the terrible pain that her friend's cock was causing.

Patricia saw the pain on her friend's face. "Fuck her, Jerome!" she  
shrieked. Seeing her friend thrashing in agony turned her on. "Fuck her  
hard!"

Jerome ignored Patricia's shouts. He held his cock deep in Mara's  
pussy, feeling the muscles of her cunt trying to dislodge his prick.  
"Easy, Mara. Easy!"

Mara jerked, her eyes filling with tears. Her mouth twisted, and she  
began to pant like a puppy, hoping the horrible pain would go away. "It  
hurts, Jerome!"

Patricia giggled. She grabbed her friend's's tits, squeezed them hard,  
adding to Mara's pain. "You'll be begging for his cock in a minute,"  
she moaned.

Mara jerked forward, twisting her shoulders. The pain in her pussy and  
the pain in her tits had her head spinning. She screamed and jerked her  
hips, but her friend's cock stayed buried to the hilt.

Jerome eased back, then pushed slowly forward, allowing his screaming  
friend to adjust to his thick prick. He fucked her slow and felt the  
juices in her pussy begin to flow again. A grin of triumph spread over  
his face. Mara was just like Patricia. They were both hot for cock.

Mara's pain-racked face changed to a mask of lust. "Ooooh, Jerome!" she  
wailed, feeling his cock begin to glide painlessly in and out of her  
pussy. "I like it. Oooooh, Jerome!"

Patricia creamed as she watched Mara enjoy her boyfriend's prick. "Fuck  
him back, Mara. Ride his cock."

Mara rocked on her hands and knees. The pleasure in her pussy was  
mounting. "Ooooh, it feels so good!" She jerked back, her now-drenched  
pussy gobbling hungrily on her friend's prick each time he eased it  
into her pussy.

Jerome felt the muscles of her cunt clamp around his thrusting  
cockshaft. His balls ached, slapping against the backs of her thighs.  
He filled her cunt with his cock and moaned. "You're tight, Mara. Nice  
and tight. Just like Patricia."

"Ooooh, Jerome," she crooned, swaying back and forth. "I never knew it  
could feel so good."

"Make her cum, Jerome!"

"Not yet!" Mara cried out. "Let me enjoy my first fuck!" She rotated  
her hips and the hungry muscles of her cunt pulsed against the stiff  
bloated meat of her friend's cock.

Patricia crawled back in front of her friend's face and presented her  
with the cheeks of her ass. "You can start licking my asshole anytime  
you want, Mara." She wiggled her ass, her body tingling.

Mara stared at her friend's ass. When her friend's cunt was stuffed  
full of her boyfriend's prick, Patricia's fuckhole looked even more  
delicious than it had this morning. She flicked out her tongue,  
slapping it over the creamy flesh of Patricia's ass. She soaked it with  
spit, then began to chew on the sweet meat of her asscheeks.

"Oooooh, Mara," Patricia moaned, wiggling her hips. "Go in my asshole.  
Ream me, Mara! Tongue my shitter."

Mara was in bliss. She thrived on her friend's groans as she massaged  
his slowly pumping cock with her cunt. She used her tongue on Patricia's  
ass, enjoying her friend's whimpering sighs of joy. Everything was  
fabulous.

Jerome explored Mara's body with his hands, his gaze flowing over her  
asscheeks, up her smooth back, over her head to Patricia's ass. "Jesus,  
whatta sight." He jabbed, twisting his hips, his cock gouging at the  
spongy walls of his Mara's sopping wet pussy.

"Fuck her, Jerome!" Patricia shouted as she mashed her ass onto Mara's  
face. Her head snapped back. Mara's tongue had plunged deep in her  
asshole. "Oooooh, Mara!"

Mara was out of her mind. She was getting fucked by her friend, and at  
the same time, she was eating her friend's asshole. Things couldn't be  
better.

Patricia collapsed on the bed, her ass high in the air, Mara exploring  
tongue driving her wild. Spittle drooled from her panting mouth and she  
clawed the sheets, whimpering and writhing in bliss. "Ooooh, Mara. I'm  
creaming." She struggled, reached under, grabbed her own pussy and  
began to fondle it roughly.

Jerome eased his cock from Mara's tight pussy. He felt the tremendous  
pressure of her wet grease-lined cunt hole try to keep him captive.  
With only the head of his prick inside Mara's cunt, he slammed  
forward, drilling his prick to the root. He fucked her over and over  
again.

"Mara," he groaned, each time he whacked his cock into her cunt.  
"Unnnn, Mara!"

Each slamming thrust of her friend's cock made Mara howl. At the same  
time, it drove her face against the cheeks of Patricia's ass and her  
tongue into her asshole. Both Patricia's screams and Jerome's grunts  
had her swirling on a cloud of lust.

Jerome help Mara's hips in his big hands, his fingers sinking  
into her pliant assmeat. He moved slowly, with long powerful strokes,  
stuffing her cunt with his cock, then pulling out, torturing Mara  
until she was sobbing hysterically for him to quicken his pace.

Mara's screams were muffled against Patricia's ass. Lights flashed  
behind her fluttering eyelids. Jerome's cock was the most wonderful  
thing in the world and he was driving her insane. His expert jabs were  
keeping her head spinning and she was glad that she had never given a  
boy her cherry. It would not have been as exciting.

Patricia was writhing maniacally on the bed, her ass plastered against  
Mara's face and her own fingers pulling and clawing at her own clit.  
She jerked, gasping for air as she strained her neck to lift her head.  
"Deeper, Mara! Go deeper!"

Mara gobbled hungrily on Paricia's ass, her tongue plunging deep each  
time Jerome stabbed his cock into her pussy. She shuddered, waiting  
for each thrust of Jerome's cock. The agony between each stab felt  
like an eternity and she wanted it faster.

She pulled her face from Patricia's ass. "Faster, Jerome! Please!" She  
rocked her hips, lunging back, using her natural instincts to drive Jerome crazy.

Jerome, his lust boiling in his balls, picked up the pace, stabbing  
his cock faster into Mara's spongy wet cunt. He was greeted with more  
soupy cunt-cream. It bathed his prick, oozed out from between her  
cuntlips and ran down his swinging balls.

"Yeses, Jerome!" Mara screamed, thrilled with the quickening pace.  
"Oooooh, harder, Jerome! Harder!"

Jerome obliged his screaming friend. He fucked her with hard lightning  
jabs. His cock skewered her cunt deeply. Muscles tugged rapidly on his  
pounding cockshaft. "Mara," he grunted, his balls rumbling in agony.

With her friend fucking her the way she wanted, Mara went back to  
gobbling Patricia's asshole. She reamed her friend's shitter with her  
tongue and chewed viciously on her soft tender asscheeks, repaying her  
friend for mauling her tits so roughly. Spit slobbered from her mouth  
each time she licked and chewed Patricia's asscrack.

Patricia moaned and slammed back, her own fingers urgently pulling and  
rubbing her pulsing clit. She jabbed a finger into her pussy, smeared  
the creamy juice over her clit and sobbed with passion.

Mara was being battered by them both. Jerome was pounding her pussy  
and Patricia was mashing her face. She rocked on her hands and knees,  
drowning in the pleasure of Jerome's jabbing prick. Her huge tits  
swelled, hanging like heavy weights, ready to explode. She bit Patricia's  
ass and enjoyed her Patricia's screams.

Jerome watched the fantastic sight of his two naked friends. His  
balls rumbled, aching to be rid of the thick cum that churned like  
lava. He brought his gaze back to Mara's jiggling ass, spread her  
cheeks and gazed hotly at her wrinkled asshole. "Soon, Mara," he  
groaned, his cock swelling, ready to burst.

Jerome's ears were bombarded by the screams and moans of his two lust-  
crazed friends. He stared at his cock, enjoying the sight of his prick  
shaft skewering her tight pussy. Warm sudsy cream clung to his jabbing  
cockshaft. The squishing sounds of her pussy blended with his  
friend's wails of pleasure. He groaned and jabbed faster, his groin  
whacking against the cheeks of her ass.

Mara went insane. Never in her young life had she expected this. She  
swooned, her young mind conjuring up an image of what she looked like  
with Jerome fucking her pussy and her mouth plastered to Patricia's  
ass. It overwhelmed her.

"Unnnn," she moaned, the garbled sound of her voice lost in Patricia's  
asshole. Her body responded to her erotic image. She jerked, twisted,  
and bucked under Jerome's driving cock. Spasms rippled through her  
body. Spit gurgled in her throat. She choked, forcing her spit into  
Patricia's asshole. Her hips matched Jerome's pace as she climbed  
toward a mind-blowing orgasm.

Jerome slammed his prick into her pussy, his groin slapping noisily  
against the cheeks of her jiggling ass. Each thrust sliced his cock  
through the buttery ooze of her cream as it flowed from her pulsing  
cunt walls. His balls ached, each slap against her body reminding him  
that his cum needed to be released. He groaned and bit his bottom lip,  
fighting the urge to empty his balls.

"Cum, Mara," he groaned, wanting his friend to cream first. "Cum!"

Mara pulled her drooling mouth from Patricia's asshole. The room was  
spinning, her body felt as if it were on fire. "I'm ready, Jerome. I'm  
ready!"

Patricia wasn't going to miss the best part. She rolled away and watched  
as Jerome fucked Mara with hard demanding thrusts. Each stab  
brought a tremor to her pussy and she writhed and whimpered frantically  
on the bed, slobber oozing from her mouth.

"Fuck her, Jeorme! Make her cream!" Patricia was insane. "Cream him,  
Mara. Drown his fuckin' cock!" She sat up and stared at them both, her  
tits jiggling as she wiggled her ass on the bed.

"Jerome! Jerome!" Mara went into spasm. "I'm cumming! Oooooh, I'm  
cumming!"

Her orgasm gripped her, sent her swirling into a screaming twisting  
fit. Hot orgasms ravaged her pussy, making her screech at the top of  
her lungs.

Jeorme slammed into her climaxing pussy. The hot pulsing muscles on  
his jabbing cockshaft made the cum rumble in his balls. He could no  
longer hold back the fire in his prick. His jabbing hips became a blur.

"I'm cumming," he roared. Hard demonic fuck-stabs forced the cum from  
his balls. Thick globs of white jizz sprayed from his cock head,  
spurting into the bubbling furnace of Mara's climaxing cunt.

"I'm cumming," he bellowed. "I'm creaming you, Mara!" His cock swelled,  
his pricktip spewing out great globs of jism. It gushed into her  
exploding cunt. "Aghhhh ... Mara!"

Patricia watched. It was like seeing herself. She felt each stab of Jerome's  
cock as it cut into Mara's climaxing cunt. She licked her lips, feeding on the  
lust created by her boyfriend and friend "Fuck her, Jerome! Harder!"

Jerome fucked Mara with vicious jabs. His cock, still spurting jizz,  
reached deep inside Mara's cunt hole, stretching it, flooding it. He  
looked at Patricia, a lewd grin on his lust-contorted face.

Patricia pawed her own clit, sending hot orgasms through her empty pussy.  
She rocked on her ass and watched Mara cream. "Cream Jeorme, Mara.  
Milk his fuckin' cock."

Mara was out of her head. She met each pounding thrust, absorbed it,  
shuddering and squealing as their bodies clashed. "I'm still cumming,  
Jerome! Oooooh, God!"

Mara twisted her head around saw Jerome behind her. It sent her  
reeling and another orgasm shot through her cunt like a red-hot bullet.  
Her head dropped, snapping from side to side, her brown hair lashing  
across her twisted face.

Hot cum spurted from Jerome's dilated pisser. Cum flooded her pussy,  
greased her cunt hole, his cock fucking faster and faster through the  
soupy mixture of both their juices. He mauled her hips, every muscle in  
his body straining, bulging as he fucked his squealing friend  
mercilessly.

Mara battled back as Patricia cheered, her voice blending with their  
screams and howls. She felt each squirt of Jerome's cum. Each wad  
ignited another orgasm in her pussy. She tossed her head around, stared  
at Patricia. "Ooooh, Patricia. I'm in heaven."

She shoved back, almost collapsing. "More, Jeorme! More!" She was as  
greedy as Patricia had been. She wanted every drop. "Harder! Harder!"

Her brown eyes floated in her head. "He's creaming me, Patricia. I'm  
drowning!" Mara was hysterical. Her arms crumbled and her face crashed  
onto the mattress, her pussy still impaled on Jerome's drilling  
cock. She raked the sheets, stretching, twisting, wrenching her body  
maniacally as Jerome pounded her.

Jeorme was just about drained. His stabbing thrusts slowed, his balls  
just about empty. The last few squirts oozed from his piss-hole without  
any power. He groaned and stopped, his chest heaving as he caught his  
breath.

"Enough, Mara," he rasped. His prick was still trapped inside Mara's  
pussy. It began to shrink, the muscles of her cunt refusing to let it  
go. He groaned again and rode the last of Mara's orgasms, then fell  
back, his prick popping from her body.

"Ahhhhh!" Mara cried, her body empty. She fell to the bed, whimpering  
and writhing in ecstasy. She was exhausted, sated like never before in  
her life. "Ooooh, Jeroem. It was fantastic!"

Patricia, crazed with passion after seeing Mara cream, crawled over to  
her boyfriend. She licked his balls, her tongue swiping off gobs of cum.  
She sucked on his limp prick, cleaning it with her sucking lips and  
swishing tongue.

Jerome groaned, finally pushing his girlfriend away. "No more, Patricia.  
Christ!"

Patricia giggled and attacked Mara. She rolled her over and  
stared at her fucked-out pussy. Cum oozed freely from her cunt hole.  
"Oooooh, are you gonna taste good now."

"No, Patricia," Tammy protested. "I couldn't take it!"

Patricia didn't care. She forced her friend's legs apart and plastered  
her mouth to the girl's pussy. She sucked, getting great thick globs of  
cum into her mouth. She swallowed the cum greedily, then reamed Mara's  
pussy, searching for more delicious cum. If Mara tasted good this  
morning, she was fabulous tonight with cum oozing from her cunt hole.

Mara screamed as another orgasm almost made her faint.

Patricia feasted for what seemed like an hour, but was only minutes. With  
her face covered with cum, she sat up, looked at them both. "We're  
gonna have more fun together than anybody else in the world."

Jerome hauled his two girlfriend's into his arms. "You two girl's are  
fantastic."

"We know, Jeorme," Patricia said, giggling.

Jerome cradled their heads. In minutes they were all asleep.

**DONE! I hope you guys enjoyed reading my story! I know I enjoyed  
writing it! Please drop off a comment down below! Sorry about the  
format! Too lazy to change it!**

**Reviews:**

**HOA: Your story is finished. It's call In The Moment!**

**Torigagged: Your story is half way finished! I just need to write one  
more chapter! Your story is called ****In Need Of A Friend!**

**Please cheak out my other stories and please review! **


End file.
